


"Coming Together"

by The_Fiercest_Vulpine



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiercest_Vulpine/pseuds/The_Fiercest_Vulpine
Summary: Please note (as i've been meaning to mention) Tsar travels back and forth between the earth and the moon basically every other week or so, so he isn't permanently earth bound now.This is partly descriptive with more dialogue than the last fic.Still building up to the more intimate stuff, but I'm linear and have to set the stage or i'll go crazy!BUT it gets into dialogue after the descriptive writing, so there's more story now again. ^^Enjoy!-------------------------------





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note (as i've been meaning to mention) Tsar travels back and forth between the earth and the moon basically every other week or so, so he isn't permanently earth bound now.
> 
> This is partly descriptive with more dialogue than the last fic.  
> Still building up to the more intimate stuff, but I'm linear and have to set the stage or i'll go crazy!  
> BUT it gets into dialogue after the descriptive writing, so there's more story now again. ^^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \-------------------------------

Indeed, Tsar had chosen a wonderful place in preparation for the day he and Pitch would first be intimate, though he knew those feelings tended to be spontaneous and happen in spontaneous places.  
And Pitch, being as unpredictable as he often was, made this even trickier.

_"This is for us, I hope you like it."_

Pitch walked into the little building cautiously, his eyes hard and studious like an eagle's.  
It was a neatly placed cottage of sorts that sat in a green, lush woodland surrounded by water as clear as day.  
Behind the building the foliage was thick, thus Tsar preferred to call it a grove.  
This place seemed pristine enough; quiet, simple, and far out of the sight of others.  
The "cottage" was not actually a cottage at all, but a small build making a single, livable room within it.  
Tsar's magic, which he used while once on the moon not too long ago, was what had risen this structure, and he managed to obtain the bed and objects inside on his own.  
The building was smooth with wide wooden flats, giving it a most warm look even from the outside.  
It appeared to have a finish of some kind, but Pitch could tell it was not like what mortals used.  
It seemed...celestial.  
It was, no doubt, eye catching and appealing to Pitch when he first looked at it.  
Still, it would be the interior that would decide whether or not Pitch would be able to open himself up comfortably.  
In Tsar's mind, it was sort of like introducing an animal to a new nest.  
After all, this was designed to be a place of love making.  
But more than that, it was also just somewhere above ground, on earth and belonging to the both of them, and somewhere they could lay and sit in peace.  
Considering neither of them liked to stay indoors for very long, already had homes and needed to have them, the building needed only to be one room.  
Tsar gave Pitch his space, allowing him to form an opinion without an uncomfortable or pressing influence.  
Silvery golden eyes widened to absorb the sights when he walked inside.  
A king sized bed that took up maybe a third of the room was lined with a soft, tan comforter with a light grey blanket underneath.  
The comforter had deep red square patterns in it.  
The mattress sheet was a pale blue.  
There were three pillows, each of a different color.  
One was white, one was light grey and one was deep red.  
The frame itself was standard and wooden, bearing a comfortable appearance.  
The headboard was tall and rounded at the top, and there were three slits in the wood for decoration.  
Each bed post had a small round wooden screw-in ball point as other decoration.  
Pitch's marvelous eyes traveled around the rest of the room.  
To the left of the bed (while looking at it from the door) there was a nightstand bearing a wooden fixture that appeared to hold string lights, though they, like the wood finish, looked like something that wasn't from this world.  
On the other side of the nightstand sat in-ground wooden, circular shelves against the left wall.  
Each shelf bore several candles of various shapes and sizes ranging in colors from marble white to tan, grey, and a deep, alluring red to match the comforter's patterns and the red pillow.  
It was daytime, so these candles weren't lit, but light from the window to the right filled the room beautifully.  
Rather than take up the whole wall, the shelves only took up about half of the space there.  
The rest went to a tall dresser, with items inside that Pitch was not yet aware of.  
He stepped in further, his covered feet hardly making a sound.  
To the right of the bed was the window with pale blue curtains; simple ones, and open for now, as implied by the light.  
There wasn't much of anything along the right wall, which made that space quite open feeling.  
To that wall's right, in the corner sat a pail, one can assume for water.  
This puzzled Pitch, but he chose not to ask about it yet.  
Over all, it was cozy, and Pitch soon showed his approval through a more relaxed stance and loose shoulders.  
Tsar walked up to him slowly from behind, hope evident in his speech.

_"I...do hope you like it._   
_I left it a little blank, in case you had some ideas of your own you wanted to throw in."_

Pitch turned and looked at him rather quickly.  
He should have been used to Tsar's ways by now, but still it managed to take him by surprise.

_"Oh..._   
_That's..._   
_That's very generous of you."_

He nodded, the gratitude genuine in his tone.  
Shyly the Boogeyman looked around the room again, suddenly starting to remember what sparked the idea for this small build in the first place.

_"It's very lovely."_

Tsar's eyes sparkled, a breathy exhale of delight escaping him.

_"Thank you._   
_One room alone seemed to fit, what say you?"_

_"Agreed!_   
_No sense in taking up more space in nature with unnecessary buildings, after all._   
_But...Jesus, Tsar, this really is good..."_

Tsar nodded once to show his appreciation.  
Kind as he was, and knowing he was loved, he had spent his entire existence away from compliments.  
Receiving praise for creative work, especially architecture, touched him.

_"Thank you."_

It was quiet for a minute.

_"...You okay?"_

Pitch came abruptly out of what appeared to be a deep state of thinking while staring at the bed.

_"Oh -- yes, I'm just fine._   
_I wanted to, um..._   
_This...room, is...for when we--"_

_"When you're ready,"_ Tsar cut in with a gentle, reassuring voice.

 _"Only when you're ready; when_ we're _ready._  
 _All right?_  
 _And if that day never comes, that'd be just fine."_

He smiled while his hand drifted up to Pitch's arm.  
The Boogeyman responded instantly to the touch, but not in a negative way.  
Rather, he turned himself more to face his partner, welcoming the feeling as Tsar's thumb stroked the fabric that laid over him.  
He reached up a tender hand of his own, taking Tsar's and holding it up to his cheek.  
There was a tender, silent loving warmth that fell over the world it seemed.

_"The day will come._   
_Just...not yet."_

Pitch looked up to greet mutual eyes, and Tsar nodded.

_"That's just fine._   
_Now, is there anything you think you might want to add to the room?"_

Pitch looked around for a few seconds, the ideas swimming quickly.

_"Well -- I really don't know yet, but I do have a question."_

_"Go on."_

_"...The bucket."_

He pointed at it with an apprehensive, withdrawn hand, as if he were looking at something yucky.

_"What is that for?"_

_"Oh, well, water is something people tend to need for one reason or another._   
_To cool down, or, clean up."_

_"Clean up?"_

_".............."_

_".......OH._   
_God, yes -- clean up, yeh..."_

Tsar chuckled to himself when he saw Pitch fidget in place and mumble "so damn messy," under his breath.  
It was clear he was a little embarrassed too, the way he awkwardly writhed in his own skin.

_"Stop that!_   
_I've never done this before..."_

_"Hahahah!_   
_Ah, I know, I know, I'm sorry._   
_Hm hm!_   
_You're funny."_

Pitch pointed at him.

_"Don't you dare say 'cute.' "_

_"I can't say cute?"_

_"No."_

Tsar moved in closer from behind.  
Pitch looked out of the corner of his eye over his shoulder, his expression looking hard but Tsar knew it was a front.

_"Then how about...adorable?"_

_"I think not!"_

_"Pretty?"_

Pitch sighed in exasperation.  
The only real reason he was being so infantile was because he was flustered by Tsar and his playful, cheeky disposition.  
Lord, how beautiful that man was with his skin, eyes, even that smooth head.  
Pitch had once thought to himself that if he were to ever fall for someone, he never thought they would be bald, but damn if Tsar didn't just absolutely rock not having hair.  
He had eyebrows and lashes, though...  
Which Pitch did not have.  
Weird.  
Hm...  
Tsar had been laughing while Pitch's mind quickly wandered from point to point, and before he knew it he felt the man from the moon embrace his whole person, standing tall and pulling him close so that he could whisper in his ear.

_"What about, 'sexy'...?"_

Oh help him, that devilishly familiar tingle ran down his spine and put knots in his stomach, making his legs feel warm.  
As he started to feel a tightness he did his best to mentally fight it off so as not to embarrass himself with a lack of self control.  
But Tsar already knew; he felt the lightest tremble beneath his fingers, taking note of how Pitch froze, and listened to the dry saliva he had swallowed strain itself down his throat.  
He almost didn't hear it, but Pitch had been so quiet that swallowing even quietly was the most audible sound to escape him.  
Suddenly Tsar's tone was more desire-filled, and he leaned his face down to Pitch's shoulder.

_"Ohhh..._   
_I think that was it, hm?"_

He kissed his shoulder.  
Pitch's knees almost buckled.  
The Boogeyman slid his hands up to Tsar's, which were around his midsection comfortably.  
He held his wrists tensely, and his heart started to beat faster.

_"Hn..."_

_"Yes?"_

_".........."_

Tsar chuckled lightly again, and kissed his shoulder one more time.

_"It surprises me, how soft you really are to hold onto._   
_I think most people look at you and expect you to be freezing cold and hard as stone, but you really aren't._   
_You're soft, with such soft, gorgeous hair..."_

Tsar was by no means trying to be weird; if anything this was an expression of admiration, and Pitch took it quite well.  
He loved how this man showered him with compliments, and even if they were repetitive they all somehow felt new to him.  
And when Tsar was randy like this?  
It was just as good, and he felt desired, which was a very new feeling all together apart from the other new feelings he had experienced in the relationship.  
He was so riled up he could barely un-clench his throat to speak, but he managed.

_"S-oft because..._   
_Soft things m-move more quietly..._   
_Like owl f-eathers..."_

He swallowed again and inhaled through his mouth, fighting his body with all his might -- so much so in fact that Tsar started to take notice.  
The poor thing was squirming and shifting his weight, stretching and curling one leg before doing the same with the other, and he had a death grip on Tsar's wrists now.  
He couldn't even hear him breathing anymore.

_"Hah hah, Pitch, hey."_

_"M-m..."_

_"Pitch, you have to breathe."_

He shook his head.  
Tsar rolled his eyes and shook his own head a little; not because he thought he was ridiculous, but because, as usual, the Nightmare King was just so cute.  
He brought his voice back to a more soothing tone.

_"Please, just relax._   
_We talked about this, remember?_   
_It's normal -- it's a good thing._   
_There's no shame in this."_

Part of why Tsar had instigated this in the first place was because he knew it would rile Pitch up, and off and on he still seemed to have trouble accepting or being okay with his own arousal.  
He was just so buttoned in, and Tsar wanted him to know that there was no shame in sexuality.  
Pitch's breath came out hitched and tight.

_"You d-on't find this amusing...?"_

_"Hmhm, maybe a little._   
_But it certainly doesn't put me off to know you're excited."_

_"Ngh, fuh--_   
_Don't you ever get this way?_   
_Because if you do I hardly ever see it!"_

_"Yes, I told you that._   
_But I'm okay with it when it happens to me, and it's easier to hide than you realize._   
_If you wouldn't squirm so much to try and hide it, it wouldn't be so obvious, love."_

Pitch almost whined, but he clamped down on his tongue to hold it back.  
No way in hell was the Boogeyman about to make such an undignified noise, much less over a little sexual excitement.  
He squirmed slowly for about another minute before finally winding down.  
He loosened his grip on Tsar's wrists and finally relaxed, sighing.

 _"Why do you do this to me,"_ he asked flatly.

Tsar looked happy as ever, still wrapped around Pitch like a scarf.

_"Because it's--"_

_"Cute?"_

_"Yep."_

Pitch turned his head to look at him.  
And then he turned his whole body, and the men gently locked lips.  
It was a kiss softer than the smell of honeysuckle.  
When their lips parted, Pitch looked into Tsar's oceanic eyes.

_"I'm still not ready..."_

_"And that's still fine,"_ Tsar responded while holding Pitch's shoulders.

_"You want to sit in here a while and just feel the room out?"_

_"Sure."_

Both now relaxed, they walked in all the way and left the door open.  
Tsar had begun to sit on the bed calmly, but was startled to feel the entire frame violently tremble as a result of his boyfriend plunging himself into it like a dolphin in the sea.

_"Well good Lord!"_

Pitch's confident, snarky nature had sped right back into place.  
With a smirk and hot eyes of gold he laid on his side and propped his head on his hand.

_"Well things could take a wild turn someday._   
_Better make sure this bed can handle the abuse, right?"_

This time it was Tsar who's spine began to tingle.  
Pitch grinned from ear to ear.

 

 

\--End


End file.
